The technique and device for remote stating of a motor vehicle have been around for a few years. It provides the convenience that a motor vehicle parked outside can be remotely started by an user situated inside a house or dwelling. It provides the benefit that in the wintertime, the engine of the motor vehicle can be warmed up and the passenger compartment can be pre-heated prior to entering the vehicle. In the summertime, the passenger compartment of the vehicle can first be cooled assuming that the air-conditioning was preset by the user prior to parking his or her vehicle. However, this type of remote starting utilizes a principal of either infrared transmission or ultrasonic transmission, i.e. both require that the user and the motor vehicle in a direct line of sight. In other words, the motor vehicle can only be started if the user was looking at the vehicle from inside a house or dwelling. Moreover, the remote starting only works for a maximum distance of about 50 feet. If the user is farther away than that distance, the remote start of the motor vehicle would not function. It is therefore desirable to provide a method of remote starting a motor vehicle when the user does not have a direct line of sight of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a method of remote starting a motor vehicle regardless how far the user is located from the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remote starting apparatus for a motor vehicle that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional remote starting devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic engine-start system for use on motor vehicles that is controlled by a timer clock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable engine-start system for a motor vehicle that can start a vehicle at a predetermined time.